


Heavenly messenger

by Vinushuka



Series: Apocalyptica on the move [3]
Category: Apocalyptica (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: The pain that Anna experiences after seeing Patrik at the baptizing ceremony makes her doubt that Sebastian, her ex guardian angel, has been involved. When Mikael comes to pick up his lost pendant, it turns out that Sebastian really was there to bring the good news to Anna. His news come as a shock to Anna although that is excatly what she wished during Midsummer: to have twins with Perttu and Yusuke.





	1. Unexpected news

If I had known how painful the days after seeing Patrik again would be for me, I probably would have considered twice before inviting him to the baptizing ceremony. But, as always, I followed my heart rather than my reason and ended up suffering from the consequences. The guy kept haunting my thoughts during the days and dreams at nights. I just couldn’t stop thinking of him as if he had bewitched or hypnotized me.

When the pain was at its worst it suddenly dawned on me that perhaps Sebastian had something to do with all this. I was aware that he wasn’t supposed to work through Patrik anymore but I knew him well enough to doubt his obedience. Following my instincts I decided to give a call to Mikael and lure him to visit me. My invitation would be a signal to Sebastian that I needed to meet him urgently. Besides I had a perfectly good excuse to call Mikael; I had found a golden pendant on my study’s bed and concluded that it must belong either to Mikael and Patrik.

“Hi Mikael and thanks for the beautiful baptizing ceremony on Saturday. I enjoyed it very much.”

“It was a pleasure. Lumi is such a lovely child”, Mikael replied politely but sounded slightly reserved.

“How was your encounter with Patrik? To me it looked like you two got along very well”, I continued trying not to sound nosy.

“Yeah, it was slightly awkward at first but in the end everything turned out fine. We decided finally to bury our war axes. Good friends are hard to find.”

“So true! I have learned it the hard way too”, I agreed. “Anyway, I have also another reason to call you. I found a golden pendant in my study. You don’t happen to miss one?” 

“Actually I do. I noticed on Monday that it was missing but I haven’t had time to start looking for it… I could come and pick it up tomorrow evening if it suits you. I have a meeting close to your place so I could be there about six o’clock.”

”Six o’clock is fine for me. Would you like to stay for a dinner?”

“That would be very nice. Mikko is in Estonia with Apocalyptica so there’s nobody at home missing me.”

“Okay, see you then tomorrow”, I concluded feeling relieved.

If everything went as we had planned during Midsummer, I would have my first official meeting with Sebastian and I would have a chance to ask him about Patrik. He probably wouldn’t admit anything but I believed that I could sense if he told me truth or not.

Mikael arrived on Thursday evening slightly ahead of time. The Black Angel at my door step looked gorgeous as always. His curly black hair and dark eyes always reminded me of cherubs, which in this situation wasn’t a farfetched idea. I felt nervous because there was always a possibility that Sebastian was busy with something else or might not have noticed my signal. Anyways I was sure that I could say if Sebastian was present in Mikael or not.

“Nice to see you again”, I said after Mikael had released me from his electrifying hug. I was now certain that Sebastian was present in him. “How was your meeting?”

“Eh, those meetings are really tedious! I wonder how Mikael copes with all that jargon”, Sebastian commented in his rebellious style that I loved so much.

“By the way, how are you feeling right now? No morning sickness yet?” Sebastian asked a dim glow in his dark eyes.

“WHAT!” I screamed as my heart made a summersault. “You must be joking…”

“I’m never joking. I thought you wanted to become pregnant. You are now on your 4th pregnancy week according to the normal calculation method.”

“But I feel healthy as a horse. You can’t be serious about it!” I insisted.

“Okay. Let’s start from the beginning. You wished to have a baby with Perttu and Yusuke, right?”

“Well yes but…”

“You made love with Perttu on Midsummer’s Eve and with Yusuke the day after that. So now you’re expecting twins just like you wanted.”

“Oh shit. I think I’m going to faint…” I mumbled and collapsed into Sebastian’s arms.

When I woke up in my bedroom, the first thing I saw was Mikael’s familiar face that looked extremely worried. He was sitting on the side of the bed watching me.

“What happened? Did I pass out right after you arrived?” I asked feeling confused.

Mikael reached out his hand and stroke gently my cheek. “I’m sorry if I spooked you out!”

With that he bent down and gave a soft kiss on my cheek. It almost burned my skin and made me see the strange lights again.

At that moment I realized that I wasn’t talking with Mikael but with Sebastian, my ex guardian angel. Something just snapped in my brain; I grabbed his face into my hands and kissed him. I could sense his feeble attempt to resist but then he suddenly gave in and returned a kiss that took me beyond anything I had experienced before. The heat from his lips spread all over my body and even through my closed eyelids I could see the brightness filling the otherwise dim bedroom. I didn’t have the courage to open my eyes because he had warned me about the fact that seeing him in all his glory was lethal to most human beings.

“Please take it down a notch so that I can open my eyes”, I whispered and waited for the light to fade a bit.

“I’m sorry if I got carried away but I’ve missed you so much”, Sebastian mumbled his glowing eyes very close to mine.

“Enough to come here as Patrik?” I asked and stroke his hot cheek.

“Err… I know I wasn’t supposed to do that but I just couldn’t help myself. Besides I needed to convince Perttu that Patrik wasn’t such a bad person after all.

“I think you managed to dazzle everyone including Perttu, Mikael and me of course. I started to doubt that it was you when the pain hit me afterwards.”

“I wanted to see you to bring the good news but I couldn’t do it in the baptizing ceremony. I‘m glad you contacted me so quickly after the ceremony and saved me from finding excuses to come and visit you.”

“You DO understand that nobody will believe me if I say that I’m pregnant again? It’s impossible!”

“Well, it’s a miracle. And they will have to believe if you take a pregnancy test and later an ultrasound”, Sebastian assured me.

“Eh, you make it sound so simple…”

“It IS simple. You’re pregnant and that’s all we need to worry about from now on”.

“When you say ‘we’, it sounds almost like you were the father”, I remarked feeling a surge of love towards this magnificent creature sitting beside me.

“In a way I am. This wouldn’t be happening without my help and powers. They won’t be regular children after all my interference… But please, keep this to yourself for a while.”

“In two or three weeks’ time I will start to have morning sickness and I have taken the pregnancy test. I will have to tell the guys about my pregnancy after that.

“Are you planning to tell both of them?” Sebastian surprised me with his question.

“Of course, I can’t hide it from either of them.”

“In that case I will have to let Perttu remember what happened during Midsummer”.

“Ah, I had completely forgotten his little amnesia. He should definitely remember before I bring him the news. Oh boy, this is going to cause one hell of a hassle in our lives. I hate disrupting Perttu’s plans.”

“Err… maybe I shouldn’t tell you this but he can’t have children with Johanna. You’re his only hope to have a family”, Sebastian told me hesitantly and watched warily my reaction.

This information hit me like a sledge hammer. My whole sacrifice had been based on the assumption that Perttu would be better off with a younger woman. Now Sebastian was telling me that it had been in vain. For a moment I felt utterly pissed off, but then the anger turned into pity and after that into pure joy.

“Okay, this is almost too much for me to handle right now. Let’s go downstairs and cook some Italian. Good food always helps me to cope with things”, I proposed full of new energy.

“Yes please. I can help you with cooking but from now on you shouldn’t drink red wine” Sebastian fussed like any human father, making me feel very special.

“I have excellent non-alcoholic beer in the fridge. I think you will enjoy it too…” 


	2. Afterthoughts and doubts

Preparing food together with Sebastian was great fun and for a while it helped me to forget the complicated situation that my wishes during Midsummer had caused. I don’t know where he had learned his cooking skills because Patrik wasn’t much of a cook and Mikael either. Anyway we managed to bake bacon slices in the oven, make goat’s cheese sauce and cook pasta without any mishaps.

During the meal I told Sebastian about Yusuke’s paternity test that took place right after Midsummer and his plans to travel to Japan at the end of July if and when the DNA-test confirmed that the child found in Japan was Miyu, his younger daughter. We also talked about my Japanese studies after which Sebastian remarked that he had spoken almost every language in the world. Right after his comment I suddenly remembered the pendant and rushed into my study to pick it up. The locking mechanism had given in and would have to be replaced.

“This is the pendant Patrik gave to Mikael just before their breakup. I think he put it on for the first time to the baptizing ceremony, when he knew he would meet Patrik again. I guess it broke when I kissed him. It was a very passionate kiss, although I’m not much into boys. Mikael however is somehow different. He’s got something that I can’t put my finger on… ”, Sebastian mused holding the pendant in front of his eyes.

“Please stop messing with Mikael and let him have Patrik as his friend. Mikko will be devastated if Mikael leaves him”, I pleaded worried about Mikko’s destiny in this triangle drama. Besides I wanted to have Patrik as my friend too, with or without Sebastian.

“Okay, okay. That was just a moment’s whim. I only wanted the guys to make up, which they did in the end.”

Sebastian dropped the pendant into his pocket and gave me a mischievous smile.

“Guess what, Patrik will be delighted about your pregnancy. He probably got addicted to your belly.”

“The beginning of my pregnancy is not going to be easy. I felt sick and tired most of the time when I expected Lumi. The August crash course won’t be fun for me or for him for that matter. I really hope I get through the first three to four months, after that it will be slightly easier”, I replied annoyed about Sebastian’s comments. He had no idea… “You should sometimes try out being pregnant.” 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude…”

“By the way, will they punish you somehow for working through Patrik again, I mean send you to hell or cut your wings off?”

“Err, I don’t know. Maybe I have compensated for my disobedience by doing so many good things to you humans lately. I will have to see what happens…”

“I’m going to need you during my pregnancy. Tell them to shove off if they try to prevent you from taking care of me and the babies.”

“I will”, Sebastian promised and checked his watch. ”Mikael promised to call Mikko tonight so I think I should leave. Thanks for the dinner. It was very nice to do some cooking together.”

I followed Sebastian to the hallway already feeling the pain of being separated from him. “Thanks for coming and bringing me the good news. You’re the best guardian angel one could wish for”, I said tearing up. I buried myself into Sebastian’s embrace and held him for what seemed almost like an eternity. “See you again soon”, I said when I finally let him go.

“Yeah, I hope to see you too” he said and departed with the wave of his hand.

I had hoped that a pleasant dinner would dampen the shock that Sebastian’s news had caused but I was wrong. The minute Sebastian had closed the door behind him I stalked back into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa shaking of fear, regret and happiness. I was completely overwhelmed and couldn’t think straight and there was no-one I could share this with.

I kept blaming myself about ruining all our plans. There was no way we could arrange a wedding next spring as we had planned and I doubted if Perttu could either. A good question was, did Perttu know about Johanna’s situation and did she know about it herself or was this ‘inside information’ that only Sebastian had. I had no reason to doubt what he had told me but how would this information affect our lives? Should I tell Perttu about it to spare him from the pain? There were thousands of small and bigger questions swirling around in my head without any proper answers.

Lumi had been sleeping in my study during Sebastian’s visit but now I heard her small voice demanding attention. I picked her up into my arms and started to talk to her as if she could understand the turmoil in my head. 

“Your mommy has once again messed things up very badly but perhaps that is good for you. You’re going to have siblings to play with and maybe we have found a step-sister for you in Japan. Not bad at all. When you grow up with your talented siblings we can maybe form a family band Kivilaakso-Hayashi band or something.”

These thoughts made me feel better. Perhaps there was a sunny side to all this. I maybe had the tendency to pick up the negative sides of everything. I headed to the kitchen and warmed up some baby formula for my daughter. I sat down in an arm chair to feed her and stroke her soft cheek when she was enjoying her dinner. My wishes were coming true. I should be happy!


End file.
